1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the polymerization and curing of acrylic monomers and polymers. More particularly, it relates to the rapid production of acrylic polymers, usually from an acrylic containing syrup, with peroxyester initiators in the presence of a limited group of promoters and chain transfer agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,315 to Dudinyak is directed to the polymerization of acrylate syrups utilizing formulations which are suitable for room temperature applications, but where good optical properties are not required in the resulting acrylic polymers. Rapid room temperature cures are obtained with the use of metal salts of hemiperesters of maleic acid as the polymerization initiator in the presence of a salt of an oxo acid of sulfur activator.
The article by V. R. Kamath, et al., "Novel Room Temperature Cure System", presented at the 37th Annual Conference, Reinforced Plastics/Composites Institute, The Society of the Plastics Industry, Inc. Session 12-B (Jan. 11-15, 1982), describes a peroxyester initiated room temperature formulation for polyester resins. The system described is not suitable for acrylic systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,062 to Bodycot describes a system for acrylic polymerization useful at room temperature and providing good optical properties in the acrylic end product. The peroxyester initiator is limited to t-butyl peroxy maleate in combination with stannous chloride, tertiary amine hydrochloride and a mercaptan which are also used in the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,451 to Dudinyak provides an acrylic polymer at room temperature with a system similar to that of Dudinyak '315.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,364 to Duggins describes the polymerization of an acrylic system again utilizing a mercaptan chain transfer agent and a metal salt of a hemiperester such as monotertiary butyl peroxy maleate as a polymerization initiator.